conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Provinces of Leubantia
I'll try to finish this weekend the revamp of Leubantian provinces names. Some of them sound really weird, so I want to make them sound more Danish/Polish. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Try to keep them similar to the present ones though. Like Vunviva to Weunbysa. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll do my best. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've been doing research, and I didn't find much about Polish place name etymology. I have two possible changes already: *Dalbida to Dalby (-by being a Danish refering to a large village or settlement). *Klafita to Klawielka (-wielka, Polish-origin affix meaning great). Share your thoughts. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't like Dalby much. But Klawielka would be great. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Dalborek (borek meaning a little deep forest with wild animals)? I'm having trouble with names regarding provinces. It would (and will) be easier when dealing with cities/villages. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it would be more realistic to corrupt all the Polish names… Just saying. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm just giving ideas. TM is who decides about this. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Dalborag and Klafieka? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I like them both. And what about changing Turpifa to Turpoleśna (near the forest). Corrupting it, Turpośne? Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I like Turpośna. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I still disagree with Trilfuva and Juniper, but well... Now let's get into the cities/villages. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I like Trilfuva. Also, are you pronouncing Juniper as Yuniper, with a y as in yacht sound? It sounds much better. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to stress the second syllable. You-'knee'-pear.—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) That's very unphonetic, lol. Yoo not you. nee not knee. pur/per not pear. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to be phonetic. Because I was on my iPod and didn't want to mess with IPA, I intended for you to read it as you would in English. Apparently you misunderstood, because I meant pear as in the delicious fruit. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I pronounce it as yoo-nee-pur. Is the pur supposed to sound like the word pear? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Do you speak Spanish? because it would be pronounced in Spanish as yuníper. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:11, May 13, 2010 (UTC) No I don't speak spanish. I speak english and basic esperanto. Also, a lot of the names sound better when you change the i sound from the in esperanto (couldn't think of an English example lol but it happens all the time) to the as in it sound? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Juniper as you would say it in Esperanto. Idk about the i thing, I guess that is how you picture it but not as how millenia of pure-vowelers have pictured it. Of course it does depend on the stress. I wouldn't want to be saying yoo-nih-pear. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I think the ih is a bit more graceful than the ee/i in most situations. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Interesting you say that… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:32, May 14, 2010 (UTC)